


"Dumb"

by prettypaladinss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crushes, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Garrison Klance, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adashi, broganes, but they don't know it, klance, they preteens lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypaladinss/pseuds/prettypaladinss
Summary: Keith talks to Shiro about this "annoying" guy in his flight class who he totally doesn't have a crush on. On the flip side, Lance complains to Hunk about "show-off" Keith, who he pays a suspicious amount of attention to. Shiro and Adam share a sweet moment musing about Keith's not-crush.





	"Dumb"

**Author's Note:**

> Getting out some Adashi and Garrison Klance feels.

Keith sighed happily as he looked out at the desert landscape, the sun just starting to set under the hills. He always felt at peace out here, just hanging out with Shiro on their motorbikes. 

Right now, Shiro was fixing something that came loose on his bike. He was crouched beneath it while Keith stood next to him.

“So how are you getting along with your classmates? Have you made any friends yet?” Shiro asked. 

He held his hand out to Keith, who gave him the wrench. 

Keith’s eyes narrowed thinking about his flight partners. 

“No. It seems like they’re all out to get me,” he said with a huff. “They don’t like that I can fly better than them and that you look out for me.”

Shiro looked up from his work at Keith, who just stared out at the desert.

“But it doesn’t matter. I don’t need to make friends,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Shiro recognized Keith’s defensive tick. He frowned and set down the wrench, wiping his hands on his pants and standing up next to Keith. 

“Keith. There’s more to being a pilot than flying well. You have to get along with your teammates too. There’s no solo missions in space,” he said. 

Keith’s crossed arms eased up a little as he looked at Shiro. 

“I know it’s not easy for you to let people in, but can you at least try to be civil with your classmates?” Shiro asked.

Keith averted his eyes, his eyebrow twitching. 

“But that boy,” he protested. “He mentioned my parents-”

“Okay, we can make an exception for him,” Shiro interrupted with a little chuckle. “Just don’t punch him again.”

Keith looked up at Shiro, a small smile tugging at his lips. He finally relaxed and let his arms uncross, leaning back against Shiro’s bike. Shiro smiled back at him.

He punched his shoulder playfully. 

“Anyone else you want to talk about?” he asked.

Keith looked away again. 

“There’s this other annoying guy. He’s always trying to one-up me in the simulators and stuff. He gets this stupid sparkle in his eye whenever he thinks he’s got a bright idea, but it’s usually dumb. I always beat him anyways and he gets all pouty about it. He’s so dumb,” Keith said. 

Shiro’s eyebrow raised looking at Keith, who was completely oblivious to the fact that his cheeks were getting redder and redder as he talked about this “annoying guy”.

“His dumb blue eyes and messy hair, and he always makes finger guns, what’s up with that? He-”

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh heartily. Keith flinched and turned back to him, clearly confused. 

Once Shiro settled down, he smirked at Keith and said, “Sounds like somebody’s got a crush.” 

Keith’s entire face turned red and his hands balled up into fists as he turned to glare at Shiro. 

“What!? No, I don’t like him, I think he’s annoying and dumb!” he retorted. 

Shiro just laughed again and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith calmed down a little as he did. 

“Y’know, Adam and I were flight partners too,” Shiro mused.

A softer blush dusted Keith’s cheeks as he dodged Shiro’s gaze. Shiro could tell that puzzle pieces were clicking into place in his head. He ruffled his hair lovingly. 

“Can I at least know this _  
_ ’s name?” he asked, using air quotes as he did so. 

Keith rolled his eyes and pouted, but gave in. 

“Lance.”

***

“Ugh, I can’t believe Keith!” Lance exclaimed as he fell back onto Hunk’s bed. 

“Uh huh,” Hunk muttered, occupied with whatever he was doing on his laptop. 

“He just  
on not following orders! And he’s such a show-off, I mean, did you see that cliff jump he did today?” Lance asked.

“No, I didn’t notice,” Hunk said. 

Lance jolted up on the bed. 

“You didn’t notice!? He sped up straight towards a cliff and jumped off it like it was nothing!” he said. 

Hunk looked up from his laptop and eyed Lance. 

“Sounds like you pay a lot of attention to Keith,” he said, voice only edging on the side of teasing.

Lance huffed and looked away. 

“Only cause he’s top of the class. But he totally doesn’t deserve it. He’s got more discipline issues than I can count on my fingers. And my toes!” he said. “And he’s always sassing me, I mean, I do usually say something first, but he doesn’t even have to __  
  
to come up with a good comeback! We’re like, totally rivals, right, Hunk?” 

“Yeah, rivals, sure,” Hunk replied.

“Oh one day Keith is totally going down!” Lance declared, hand curled into a fist. 

Hunk glanced over at his friend, who had a determined look in his eyes. Hunk smiled to himself. 

Lance may have been a bit of a flirt with all the girls in their class, but he never talked about them when they were hanging out in Hunk’s room like this, just the two of them. No, he only talked about Keith, that “dumb mullet head” from their flight class. 

Hunk had always been intuitive about his friends’ feelings, and he felt right about this one. Lance, the self-proclaimed “ladies’ man” definitely had a crush on Keith.

***

Adam heard a familiar knock at his office door. 

“Come in, Takashi,” he said. 

Shiro opened the door with a smile, taking in the sight of his boyfriend at his desk, covered with graded papers. 

“How’d you know it was me?” he asked, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. 

“You don’t think I’d know your knock by now, my love?” Adam replied. 

Something warm bloomed inside Shiro’s chest. He walked over to Adam’s chair and took his hand, tugging gently. 

“Let’s sit on the couch,” he said. “You need a break.” 

Adam laughed and let his boyfriend pull him to his feet. 

“You just want to cuddle,” he said. 

“You caught me,” Shiro admitted, plopping down on the couch and pulling Adam in after him. 

Shiro put his arm around Adam and kissed the top of his head. Adam leaned against his chest like it was second nature.

“We’re at work, ‘Kashi,” Adam chuckled. 

“C’mon babe, they know we’re together. And it’s the end of the day,” Shiro said. 

He buried his nose in Adam’s hair and took in his scent of coffee and woodsy shampoo.

“Fine,” Adam said, though he had clearly given in long ago. 

Adam turned his head and kissed Shiro properly, his glasses going askew as usual. When he pulled back, he pressed another kiss to Shiro’s nose then leaned on his chest again. 

“How was Keith today?” he asked. 

Shiro couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he looked down at his boyfriend. 

“He’s alright. I talked to him a little more about his discipline today. He’s not doing so great at making friends,” he said. 

“That’s a shame. It would be good for him to open up to more people, but I can understand that it might take some time,” Adam replied. 

“He also talked about this boy in his class,” Shiro added on, his smile turning more playful. 

Adam raised his eyebrows at him. “Hmm? What did he say?” 

“He went on and on about how he thought he was annoying, but he definitely has a crush on him. I mean, he was blushing the whole time,” Shiro said. 

Adam laughed and kissed Shiro’s cheek. 

“That’s sweet. I wonder if they’ll be like us one day,” he said. 

Shiro leaned in to nuzzle his nose against Adam’s. 

“If Keith ever gets to be in love like this, he would be the luckiest man alive,” he murmured. 

Adam blushed furiously and choked on his words. Shiro laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

Shiro pulled back enough for Adam to lean into the crook of his neck. He sighed. 

“I wish I could have you forever,” he said. 

Shiro’s heart fell at that statement. He and Adam both knew that their time was limited. They knew this, and decided together that they would treasure the time they did have.

Shiro just kissed the top of Adam’s head and replied, “I wish I could too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @prettypaladinss !


End file.
